I Never
by Funnykido
Summary: How do you amuse yourself on a snowy day? LilyJames one-shot


I Never

The snow was piled on the ground, making the Hogwarts fields look as if they were covered in millions of sparkling diamonds.

The students were cooped up inside and needless to say, were becoming a little restless and in need of some entertainment.

* * *

In search of this entertainment, we find the Marauders, Lily and Arabella in the head common room. James and Sirius are of course goofing off, changing the color of Salazar Slytherin's mustache in the portrait where it hung above the fireplace, with Remus watching wearily from his post on the couch, Peter filing his nails, and Lily and Arabella finishing their homework.

"I'm bored! Bored, bored, bored!" Sirius whined losing interesting in Salazar Slytherin's mustache, while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Shut up Padfoot you're driving me crazy!" Remus exclaimed chucking a pillow at him.

Sirius caught the pillow easily and bonked James on the head with it.

"Pillow fight!" He yelled, grabbing another and hurling it at Lily.

"SIRIUS! If you don't stop throwing those pillows at me I will be forced to do something we'll both regret! Me because I'll be expelled, and you because you'll suddenly be keeping Headless Nick company!" Lily threatened.

"Sooooo, let's play a game!" Sirius suggested.

"Go fish!" Exclaimed Peter excitedly.

"How about not. . . ." Said Remus slowly.

"What about I Never?" Asked Arabella.

Seeing the questioning looks on their faces she explained, "One person says I never. . . something, and anybody who has never done that thing before takes a drink."

"Yeah! And I know where to get the drinks too!" Sirius said with a devious grin.

And with that he bounded up the stairs into James' room and a minute later came down with two big bottles of butterbeer and six shot glasses.

"Padfoot, how did I _not _know those were in my room?!" James exclaimed.

"I hid it under your bed!" Sirius explained easily.

"Oooh," James said with a nod.

"I'm surprised nothing drank it yet! Because I'm sure there are things growing under there!" Remus said.

"Yeah! Last time I looked under there when I was searching for my yo-yo, you know the one that lights up? Well last time I was under there, something hissed at me!" Peter exclaimed with a shudder.

"Typical Potter, he fails herbology but manages to grow something under his bed." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"You could always help me clean it up Lils!" James suggested waggling his eyebrows and giving her a wink.

"I am NEVER going near _your_ bed Potter!" Lily yelled in what seemed like anger, though Arabella was sure she saw a smile tugging at her lips, she noted with satisfaction.

"Sooo, can we play now?" Arabella asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, let's!" Remus said quickly seeing an opportunity to avoid a fight.

Sirius busied himself with pouring the drinks into the shot glasses as everybody else sat in a circle in front of the fire.

When they were settled, Arabella said, "Ok, I'll start since I'm the only one who's ever done it before! Ok, I've never. . . gotten drunk."

Only Arabella and Lily took a drink, causing Lily to frown and roll her eyes.

"I've never. . . failed an assignment!" Lily said.

Everybody but Lily took a drink.

"I've never kissed James." Peter squeaked.

"Thank god for that," Remus muttered as he took a drink, not noticing that everybody was staring at Lily.

"What?" She asked realizing everybody was staring at her.

"You've kissed Prongs?!" Sirius asked shocked.

"It was an accident! I tripped down the stairs, fell onto James, and our lips bumped! I was shocked, so of course Potter took advantage of me!" She exclaimed huffily, her face flaming.

"Oh believe me, you were responding alright! In fact, I'd say you were taking advantage of me! I wouldn't be surprised at all if you'd fallen down those stairs on purpose!" James said, a _very _large smirk on his face.

"Shut it Potter." Lily bit out avoiding his eyes and pointedly staring at the wall just to the right of his bespectacled head.

James gave her a knowing grin and a not-so-subtle suggestive eyebrow raise, and Remus could have sworn he saw her face redden even more.

"I've never kissed James, _or_ enjoyed it." Sirius said grinning at Lily.

As everybody raises their glasses slowly to their lips, their eyes were glued to Lily who was sitting stone-still, her face beet-red.

"What, even if he _is _an egotistical, conceited, big headed prat it doesn't mean he has to be a bad kisser!" She argued, trying to save whatever little dignity she had left.

Raising his eyes to her James suggested, "We can do it again sometime Lils if you want to!"

"Potter I'm warning you, and don't call me Lils." She replied.

"Aw Lils, you're so adorable when you're angry!" James said laughing.

Lily didn't reply, instead choosing to nail James in the head with the biggest pillow she could find.

Seeing that this would and would quickly get out of hand if something wasn't done, Remus suggested, "How about we play truth or dare?"

Seeing that everybody agreed, Sirius took his opportunity and said quickly, "I dare James and Lily to make out for two minutes!"

Lily's face alternated between chalk white and bright red in the space of five seconds as James grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.

Seizing the moment, James walked over and sat down in front of Lily, catching her eye and sending her a questioning look.

Regaining her composure, Lily said briskly, "Well, the sooner we start the sooner we'll be done so we might as well get it over with. Besides, it can't possibly be worse than last time!"

"You mean better!" Peter cut in, to which everybody's response was to ignore him.

To show his agreement James nodded and tentatively put one hand to rest on her cheek and the other at the base of her neck fisted in her crimson hair as she brought one of her arms to rest lightly on his broad shoulder.

Their faces drew closer together slowly and when they were close enough to feel the other's breath fluttering across their faces their eyes drifted closed and their lips met a moment later in a gentle, spine-tingling kiss.

The electricity that flowed between them from the moment their lips met was shocking, but never the less not unpleasant and they lost all track of time, and in fact, everything but themselves as they were caught in a whirlwind of new sensations.

To the rest of the group, on the outside looking in, what Lily and James (well not so much James), had been trying to deny for the last two years was apparent even as they battled for control even in this.

The required two minute mark passed, than five, and then 10 at which the onlookers thought it better to give the two new lovebirds their privacy and quietly left the room.

"Why'd we have to leave?" Sirius whined.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing them snog quite enough in the future Padfoot." Remus replied.

Deciding to break the silence that followed, Peter said, "I like fortune cookies."

"Peter, shut up!" Arabella said cuffing him on the side of the head.

* * *

Back in the head common room a few minutes later the two lovers finally came up for air.

Seeing James' ruffled hair and his glasses slightly askew Lily burst out laughing.

"Am I really _that_ bad Lilykins, that you have to _laugh?"_ James said in mock indignation.

"Potter, I warned you about those nicknames! Now I have no chance but to punish you!"

"Oh please dear Lily Flower, punish away!"

A/N: Ok how'd you like it? I'm not really good at writing kiss/snog scenes so any suggestions are really appreciated! Now what do you think, should I stick to R/H and D/G or do I have a future as an L/J writier? : ) I'm currently looking for somebody, ANYBODY to beta my stories, so anybody who would like to would be REALLY appreciated! Thanks again for reading, and please review!


End file.
